Talk:Heal as One
is someone know where to find it? Heal as One I found it on Salke Fur Friend in Melandru's Hope :Just confirming this, and yes he is Salke Fur Friend, surrounded by wardens--167.206.174.75 13:01, 24 January 2007 (CST) Healing It's gain health again - does scourge healing affect this? Skuld 18:30, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :That could be interesting. IF it does, then I'd suppose that it would hit the caster twice, once for you, once for your pet. --I am bobo Clarification Needed ANet should either be more clear or change the skill's functionality: as it reads, a dead pet IS below 75% health and should therefore heal you when you use this skill. However, this doesn't seem to be the case. : Seems the above statement was added in July '06. Meanwhile, the article was modified in Feb '08 to claim that personal healing does happen if rezing the pet. Any confirmations? Was there an update that changed the behavior? 15:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ressing your pet will heal you. 20:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Defile Flesh, Deep Wound... Don't appear to affect this. It would seem that "You both gain 121 health." is different from "You are both healed for 121 health." Was just soloing the bonus for Borlis Pass and got Defile Flesh on me, but Heal As One still healed for the full amount. You were wrong look below.- Windock Leserrion. Res your pet So excited. It's like an upgraded version of comfort animal now. Now I can save a slot if I bring this (kinda). :I'm with you. I've been waiting for this! I don't need Troll Unguent or Comfort Animal anymore (though the pet could die faster than the skill recharges but hey... I'll take it still) and I can eliminate those ranks in Wilderness Survival and put them elsewhere. So happy. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:56, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Still no reason to use this over ferocious or enraged — Skuld 08:08, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Sure there is. Now you take 2 skills (Charm and HaH) and you have a pet, pet res, pet heal, and self heal. That now leaves all the other slots (and attribute points) for other uses if you don't want to bring more pet skills. Before a minimum Charm, Comfort, and Troll Unguent. It saves space and dual purpose. This allows other second professions to be utilized as well. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:17, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm not wasting an elite slot on a pet res/heal. Ferocious strike alloows you to spam bow and hammer attacks, enraged is a tonne of dmg. What have you got without those? an unspectacular mascot — Skuld 08:23, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::Enraged & Ferocious can do dmg. Nothing more. Fueling enraged takes a sh*tload of slots, that's why i only use it in PvE. In PvP, i always prefered Heal as One with some pet skills, that can actually do sth. better than plain dmg. maiming, distracting, call of haste, e.g. :::Heal as One is a fast and effective self-heal, too. By carrying it, I can do away with a slow self-heal (Troll Unguent) and a pet heal/res (Comfort Animal), thus gaining more options in my build. It heals more points than Comfort Animal, and reses my pet with more hit points than Comfort, up to BM 12. — ChaoticCoyote 08:29, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Exactly my point. By them adding a res to this skill it makes a Beastmaster much more versatile as well as benefit from having a pet. If you want single target damage with lots of BM skills on your bar then EL is better and FS works for damage with energy back but if you want a pet with minimal skills/attributes and the option to heal yourself and res your pet included this should work out just fine. Hated it before but I like it now. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I agree - I liked running the standard "Thumper" build in AB, but its survivability was poor w/ Troll or Heal Sig as self-heals (Getting into a group w/ a competent Monk is rather hit-or-miss). I tried Heal as One before, but I felt its recharge was slightly too long and it was useless with your pet dead. After the buff, however, I'll be using it a lot more. 24.11.175.161 15:37, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::the info for the skill reads that it wil rez your pet with 50%health, thats not the case, for me it rez pet to full health does anyone else have this happen?--Patch 14:19, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Scroll down the page. Whole section talkng about that lol. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:27, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Excellent Buff, Example Build I've used Heal as One in my standard R/any Partner in Heresy build for months. With the Nightfall buff, I now take Call of Protection as well. Soloing through the more dangerous parts of Echovald, Fluffy the Wonder Lizard was almost unkillable, and together we laid down some very nice degen and damage without using an Elite attack. Too many beastmasters are fixated on Enraged Lunge. — ChaoticCoyote 08:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Not anymore, now that Rampage as One is here, but, honestly, I'd like to simply depend on a monk to heal me. And if you mean it for pressure, Rampage as One + Predatory Bond heals a lot on 10 seconds as well. around 7.5 hits with IAS, right? so that's more than Heal as One, but could miss etc, but no activation, and not an elite. It's buffed, I agree, but still not good enough. --203.218.56.93 03:37, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::I can't be healed by a monk when going solo. ;) Also, any good player will take some sort of self-heal, even if they have monks in their group. A monk is only one person, and assuming they can care for the entire health of seven or more (in this case, including my pet) is simply rude and unrealistic. In long combats, monks often "run dry". If I take a solid self-heal, I help the entire group by reducing pressure on the monks. -- 24.96.113.5 09:27, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::There are usually 2 monks and one support (either through BiP,Heal Party/Extinguish, or Wards) to provide defense for a group of eight. ONE monk? You must be kidding me. 8 players with offense and also healing is far less effective than 4 dedicated offenses, 2 utilities, and 2 healers. --09:49, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::::In a PvP situation, this isn't going to be your elite of choice. But for PvE, it's not always possible to find two monks and a support for every group (not counting henchies). And the optimal team should also have tanks and whatnot, which will probably be taking more damage and requiring more healing. Rather then thinking "there's two monks, so I can take as much damage as I like", I like to have the ability to survive on my own, especially as a ranger. Unless you've got a different elite you REALLY need for your build, this is probably one of the best tools in a BM's survival arsenal. Jioruji Derako 13:56, 14 December 2006 (CST) It might be useful for a split ranger, as it's healing is WAY better than Troll Unguent. Resurrection at 100% health? "Your pet resurrects at 50% health, then it benefits from the healing of the skill, resulting in your pet reviving with 100% health." - Could someone explain to me how this is true? Even a Dire pet, with 420 health, would not receive 100% health. For one, the amount healed depends on your Beast Mastery rank. The pet would be resurrected at 210 health, then healed for, at most, 161 given 17 Beast Mastery. That only adds up to 371 health, which is about 88%. Seems like a load of bollocks to me, and so I edited it. Capcom 20:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) Well, the original was poorly worded, but the fact remains that your pet does resurrect at 100% health. Frankly, I love this feature, but suspect it is a bug that ANet will "fix", sad to say. ChaoticCoyote 21:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Ah, it's a bug? Could you be more descriptive please? Like does the actual resurrection bring the pet back at 100% and then it gets the health gain? I'm hoping getting the health gain afterwards is not part of the bug. Capcom 21:07, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I haven't thoroughly tested it yet, but it is not resurrecting Jin's level 15 Dire Tiger at 100%. It's close, but definitely not a full 100%. I'd wager it's correctly resurrecting at 50% then giving the health gain, but I'll reserve judgement until I accurately test the way it works. Capcom 03:47, 30 December 2006 (CST) While running my HaO beastmaster, this skill ALWAYS rezzes my pet at full health, and even at 16 beastmastery, that won't give sufficient health to bring a Dire from 50% to 100%. I think it's a bug --Gimmethegepgun 20:54, 25 April 2007 (CDT) So, on the isle of the nameless, this definitely does not resurrect a dead pet at 100% all the time. Here are the values: Notably, 0 is 25% and 5 is 65%. It seems this will resurrect with 8% more health per rank in beast, starting at 25%, so your pet ends up at full health with 10+ beast. --Fyren 19:07, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Can we just delete this whole topic since the update makes this invalid? it would save space--Patch 20:45, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah I agree. :/ - Windock Leserrion. Heroes won't use it to resurect or heal the pet Found a bug with this. If you have a hero they will use it to heal themseself, but not the pet. If the pet dies, they will not use the spell to resurect it. You have to manually cast the spell yourself using the heroes control panel. :It's not so much a bug as badly programmed AI. :P --Ufelder 12:53, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::I've noticed problems with heroes using this as well... they actually DO use it to heal or resurrect the pet, but it's not often. They just don't use it effectively at all. They even are hesitant to use it when both of them are hurt quite a bit for some reason. I would report the problem to ANet if I knew how. :/ Capcom 15:46, 2 January 2007 (CST) *As far as hero usage of this skill is concerned, I also believe this could be considered a bug. This is the skill description - the hero rarely adheres to this: “If you or your animal companion are below 75% Health, you both gain 25...121 Health. If your companion is dead, it is resurrected with 50% Health.” I really wish ANET would work on issues like this instead of modifying perfectly good skills.Nebulann Archer 19:50, 5 February 2007 (CST) BOB Heroes comomnly don't even attempt to heal themselves until their heal reaches 50% so even if both them and their pet is below 75% they won't use it... i've also noticed that 100% pet health heal thing... i think that only works in pve in pvp it does the 50% as it should if i remembe right. Scourge Healing Scourge Healing doesn't affect this does it? Soon it will, if it doesn't already though... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 11:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Well that was an utterly worthless comment :p — Skuld 12:08, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Healing Mechanics. I've been doing some research via the axe master in great temple of balthazar (oh god chat is like re-living the barrens back when I played WOW lol) and I find that only one individual is affected by +/- healing effects, not both, not neither. (Deep Wound will be the example healing debuff used here.) I.E., if my pet were to receive deep wound, deep wound's effect on healing would only affect my pet, not myself as well. If you would, what we are healed with is the same, but how we receive it is still an individual matter. Who has what debuff doesn't matter. I.E., if my pet has deep wound, then heal as one doesn't heal it for as much as it does me until it goes away. If I have deep wound, then heal as one doesn't heal me for as much as it does my pet until the effect goes away. If we both have deep wound, then we both are healed for 20% less, this effect doesn't stack at all on either of us when we both receive deep wound. :With other words, it works just as one would assume it to work, as it works for other skills, without any anomalies. I think the whole example isn't necessary. A.Saturnus 13:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Since no one disagreed with me, I removed the example. A.Saturnus 11:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Enraged Lunge vs Heal as One. Ever since Heal as One got beefed up from 12 second recharge to 8 second, and got pet-rez effect, anyone ever wonder if this will out-shine Enraged Lunge as an elite? --Relax And Play 19:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :They are two completely different functions, If you will need a good self heal then you would take HaO, if you needed a lot of damage and had a healer then you would probably take Enraged lunge.-- 19:33, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Comfort Animal If only this had the same effect as comfort animal has now it be awesome.I guess i can always take this AND comfort animal for a extra pet heal. Durga Dido 20:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) February 25th skill balance Holy crap-a-moly. That's a big buff, alright. "In PvE, Heal as One is being updated to match the PvE change for Comfort Animal (if you equip this skill, you will not need to bring Charm Animal) and it will be getting an additional boost of life stealing (5...15) whenever your pet hits. Its healing will remain the same (25...145), but will no longer require you or your pet to be below 75% health. As a dubious bonus, it may also now be eligible for a Long-Description Award. In PvP, this skill will be unchanged." :Yeah. Except it's for PvE only. Who uses pets in PvE? Considering it's elite, I think they SHOULD at least put the Charm Animal part in for PvP --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Who uses pets in PvP? (except for gimmicks) With all the buffs to PvE pets nowadays, I'd say it's become an acceptable playstyle (I dunno for sure, I don't play ranger, but it seems nice now).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Bringing a pet is like bringing a warrior henchmen who has no skills and dedicating over half of your own skillbar to him. Not really worth it imo... [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sadly, the pet would deal (a little) more damage than the war hench... And a pumped bow overshadow both. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pets are viable in PvE. If you think of the beast mastery attribute like a weapon mastery attribute, it makes sense to dedicate attribute points and skills to your weapon. And in this case, it keeps attacking (and body blocking) even while you perform other actions. Shadowlance 22:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Except "your" other actions basically don't do anything because you need to devote nearly every point to BM and expertise in order to make it run halfway well. And then you get clunky, unreliable controls for a melee that can't hit anything moving away from itself at normal movement speed. Or you roll a warrior. At least then you don't get the control issues --Gimmethegepgun 00:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Made totem farming a lot faster. 18:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Or run a spear hybrid and get the damage of two weapons, and two bodies, one of which serves as a decent tank. Roland Cyerni 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC)